dont_starve_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston
Name: Winston Nickname: The madman Quote: Heh... heehe... heeHEHAHAhahAAA!!! Sanity: 100 Health: 150 Hunger: 150 Appearence: A madman wearing the remnants of a straight jacket, and ripped brown trousers. His hair is black & unkempt, and his face is unshaven and unwashed. He always smiles, showing his suprisingly white teeth, and his eyes twinkle with insanity. He's voiced by a grand piano. Contentsshow Perks & Weaknesses Paranoid Schizophrenia - Sanity constantly decreases, and can always see shadow monsters. I cut myself, we both bleed - With a razor, he is able to take 50% health from himself, and this does the same amount of damage to mobs within a certain radius. Unable to do this at 20 health or below. Mad fiddler - When he plays his violin, he increases his stats (not including sanity) for a short time, which also includes damage strength, for the small price of 50 sanity. Backstory Winston was there at Maxwell's final performance, and he was the only one to survive the incident. And though his body remained intact, his mind was never the same after that day. He began to babble about 'other worlds' and 'malevolent shadows' that tried to 'take him away'. And he also started killing people. He was sent away to a mental institution (interestingly, the same one Willow went to for a short while) and diagnosed with multiple mental disorders, such as DSH, PTSD, Paranoid Schizophrenia, among other things. He later escaped with the help of Willow and you-know-who, and was never seen ever again. Willow disapeared a few days after. Quotes Under construction Tools ◾Axe - "Hehee... I like it." ◾Luxury Axe - "All that glitters is not going to last forever." ◾Shovel - "I've buried many a... never mind..." ◾Regal Shovel - "Gold can do so little in my homeworld..." ◾Pickaxe - "Ah, to break rocks brings me such pleasure." ◾Opulent Pickaxe - "My, my, I almost don't want to use you..." ◾Razor - "I don't shave. I cut." ◾Razor (cutting self) - "I cut myself, we both bleed! AHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" ◾Razor (can't cut self) - "Now, now, I don't want to die now, do I?" ◾Razor (can't shave) - "I feel I am... unable to do this." ◾Razor (nothing left) - "If I cut any deeper, only blood shall show itself!" ◾Razor (waken beefalo) - "I'm mad, not stupid." ◾Hammer - "The hammer's comming down!" ◾Pitchfork - "Not my style." ◾Violin (character specific) - "Madness is but a tune away..." Lights ◾Campfire (upon being built) - "The darkness is NOT my friend." ◾Campfire (high) - "SWEET MOTHER OF- I nearly burned myself!" ◾Campfire (normal) - "Darknessisbad. Fireislessbad." ◾Campfire (low) - "Can't let fire go out. Terrible mistake if that happened." ◾Campfire (embers) - "DONTGOOUTDONTGOOUTDONTGOOUT." ◾Campfire (burned out) - "It's gone." ◾Fire Pit (upon being built) - "The darkness is NOT my friend." ◾Fire Pit (high) - "At least it's not going to scorch me!" ◾Fire Pit (normal) - "Darknessisbad. Fireislessbad." ◾Fire Pit (low) - "Can't let fire go out. Terrible mistake if that happened. ◾Fire Pit (embers) - "DONTGOOUTDONTGOOUTDONTGOOUT." ◾Fire Pit (burned out) "I can bring you back! You shall live again!" ◾Torch - "Fire on a stick! Why aren't we funding this?" ◾Torch (run out) - "I need another one of these!" ◾Miner Hat - "I prefer the fire on a stick." ◾Miner Hat (run out) - "I need another one of these!" ◾Pumpkin Lantern - "Tumshies are better. They look scarier." ◾Lantern - "A light to shun away the shadowy ones." Survival ◾Backpack - "To carry miscellaneous items around with me." ◾Piggyback - "A true madman's sack!" ◾Bird Trap - "To kill a... well, just a bird, really." ◾Bug Net - "I do like bugs." ◾Fishing Rod - "I've never really had any hobbies. Well, apart from..." ◾Straw Roll - "I'll sleep on anything." ◾Fur Roll - "Mmm, soft. Nice and softy-softy." ◾Tent - "It's good, but it can't protect me from THEM." ◾Trap - "I need meat." ◾Honey Poultice - "It smells sweet. Yeuch." ◾Healing Salve - "May as well prolong my pointless life." ◾Heat Stone - "Needs fire to make warmth with." ◾Heat Stone (cold) - "Ooh, it's quite chilly!" ◾Heat Stone (warm) - "Nice and warmy-warm." ◾Heat Stone (hot) - "It's burning me a little." ◾Umbrella - "I don't like being wet. It makes me more mad than I already am." ◾Compass - "It appears I'm facing direction." Food ◾Crock Pot - "Must fill... with food... make better food..." ◾Crock Pot (cooking, long time left) - "OOooOh, that smells nice." ◾Crock Pot (cooking, short time left) - "MMmmMMmm, I can almost... taste it." ◾Crock Pot (finnished) - "IT'S TIME TO DINE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" ◾Basic & Improved Farm - "I've never been one for manual labour." ◾Basic & Improved Farm (growing) - "Come on, you stupid plant!" ◾Basic & Improved Farm (needs fertilizer) - "What is it? Are you hungry?" ◾Ice Box - "Botulism is no laughing matter. HAHEHAHEEHAHAHAAA!!!" ◾Drying Rack - "If it was french, would it be a raque?" ◾Drying Rack (drying) - "Ohohoho, the smell of raw meat is truly delicious." ◾Drying Rack (finnished) - "Somehow, it spiced itself. Heck, I won't question it." Science ◾Science Machine - "I was once an academic type." ◾Alchemy Engine - "My intellect was replaced by madness." ◾Winterometer - "Now I know when winter's coming." ◾Rainometer - "Now I know when to get my umbrella out." ◾Lightning Rod - "My mind's already a little too frazzled." ◾Lightning Rod (charged) - "BZZT!! HAHAHEEHEEHEHEHAHAAH!!" ◾Gunpowder - "An ounce of black powder is worth a pound of Death." Fight ◾Spear - "I do like a bit of murder." ◾Hambat - "An interesting weapon. Shame it isn't edible." ◾Boomerang - "A trusty weapon. It always returns." ◾Boomerang - "OW! That hurt. Obviously." ◾Blow Dart - "Causes more pain than I ever will with a razor." ◾Sleep Dart - "GO TO SLEEP." ◾Fire Dart - "That firestarter girl would LOVE this." ◾Football Helmet - "Those swine people really ARE usefull, aren't they?" ◾Grass Suit - "It's scracthy. I dislike the scratchiness." ◾Logsuit - "Tailored to fit peferctly." ◾Marble Armour - "This thing needs hinges." ◾Bee Mine - "BUZZ BUZZ!! HEEHEEHEHAHAA!!" ◾Tooth Trap - "Chew on this! "HAHAHAHAA!!" ◾Shelmet - "Cleanliness means nothing to me now." ◾Snurtle Shell Armour - "Live by the shell, die by the shell." Structures ◾Bee Box - "There, now you have a new home." ◾Bee Box (no honey) - "Aw, no bee vomit!" ◾Bee Box (some honey) - "Waiting is key. But what does it unlock?" ◾Bee Box (full of honey) - "Wait, I hate honey! STUPID MADDENING DISTRACTIONS!!!" ◾Birdcage - "Now I just need one of those feathery flappy creatures." ◾Birdcage (occupied) - "I'm so sorry. Maybe one day, you'll escape." ◾Birdcage (occupied, sleeping) - "Sleep well, feathered one." ◾Pig House - "This swine hut smells like fecal matter." ◾Pig House (occupied, lights off) - "YoU cAn'T hIdE fOrEvEr!!! HEEAAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!" ◾Pig House (occupied, lights on) - "Let me in, fatty." ◾Hay Wall (item) - "The idea that this will protect me is crazy. So am I." ◾Hall Wall (placed) - "Better than nothing, I guess." ◾Wood Wall (item) - "Wood will work. Darn it! I hate alliteration!" ◾Wood Wall (placed) - "So safe, so sound. ARGH!! I did it again!" ◾Stone Wall (item) - "How the heck am I able to carry this?" ◾Stone Wall (placed) "It won't keep out the shadows!" ◾Chest - "Like a pocket. Except wooden. And you can't carry it around. Maybe it isn't like a pocket." ◾Chest (full) - "I need more chests!" ◾Chest (not allowed to store) - "But there's space left! HOW CAN THIS NOT GO IN?!!" ◾Sign - "I needed to remember that incantation. Better not read it out loud." Turfs ◾Wooden Flooring - "Where'd I get the nails?" ◾Carpet Flooring - "Just the one color, then." ◾Cobblestones - "These must have hasteful magic weaved within them." ◾Checkerboard Flooring - "I like chess. Not as much as that illusionist, though." ◾Turf - "Ground shouldn't come up this easily." Refine ◾Rope - "...N ...no. I won't do it. The wood of the suicides will not be my fate." ◾Boards - "Can trees feel pain? I sure hope so." ◾Cut Stone - "Normal rocks just don't 'cut' it. See what I- wait, I'm alone. Kinda." ◾Papyrus - "I should make a list of... victims..." ◾Purple Gem - "The eye of Hades, blind to all good." ◾Nightmare Fuel - "I hate you." Magic ◾Meat Effigy - "Wood and meat. Much like I am now." ◾Prestihatitator - "ABRAKADABRA!!! HEEHEHEHAHAAA!!!" ◾Shadow Manipulator - "HEY PRESTO!!! "HEEHEEHAHAHAAHAAA!!!!" ◾Pan Flute - "I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray." ◾Night Light - "The darkest fire burns the brightest." ◾Night Armor - "A shadow so thick, it protects those who stand in it's shade." ◾Dark Sword - "This can't be real. It isn't real. Even though it is." ◾One-man Band - "Become my army, my militia, my LEGION!!! HAHAHAHAAA!!!" ◾Bat Bat - "This thing is like me. Batty." ◾Chilled Amulet - "It's a lose-lose situation." ◾Nightmare Amulet - "Why would I wear this?" ◾Life-giving Amulet - "Health for hunger. A simple concept. One I like." ◾Fire Staff - "FIRE FIRE!!! BIG BLACK SMOKE!!!" Category:Characters